


Can I Call You Tonight?

by girlimjusttryingto



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: !!!, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, One Shot, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlimjusttryingto/pseuds/girlimjusttryingto
Summary: You had big dreams of producing your own music, and being offered the opportunity to be Blackpink's shadow was perfect for you to get some notes. But there's one thing on your mind that's distracting you... none other than Lisa Manoban.-Lisa x Fem!Reader one-shot based on the song "Can I Call You Tonight?" by Dayglow !!
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Reader, Lisa Manoban/Reader, Lisa/Fem!Reader, Lisa/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Can I Call You Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> for bella!

All your life you had been a hopeless romantic. And all your life you had been a person with goals. Unfortunately for you, these things mixed together was not a good thing in any way.

Working with Blackpink seemed like a big thing for you. After all, your dream job was getting to produce music, and getting the offer to basically follow them around and watch how they did everything was nothing less than ideal. They were big, and they'd definitely teach you a few things about success and how to get there. Plus, you'd liked some of their songs. However, you didn't know how much you would like the girls. Specifically, Lisa.

Lisa had immediately made you feel welcome when you first met them. All the other girls were kind to you, but she was the one who had invited you for dinner on your first night of staying with them. You'd both ate alone, at a small fast food place that was just down a floor from your hotel room. She kept apologizing for how she didn't take you to a fancier restaurant, but you didn't care at all. It was a privilege to even be eating with her, let alone... alone with her. When you'd asked why she invited you to eat without the other girls, she'd just said that she wanted you to feel like her friend, as well as she found you pretty. Plain and simple too, no hesitation, like it should've been obvious. The comment made you blush, but for the sake of professionalism you forced yourself to ignore it and just said a small "thank you" in response.

That had been two months ago, and the feelings only increased. You'd definitely enjoyed your time with them, forming an individual relationship with each girl. They'd all been quick to catch on to your crush on her, and Lisa's returned feelings towards you too, but no matter how much they teased you and encouraged you to just finally confess, you always refused. That would cause you to lose this opportunity. You weren't supposed to get romantically involved with any of them. When you'd first agreed to the job, that possibility seemed out of the question. No way would they be interested in you! You were just another girl, probably another fan to them. You almost saw it as a curse how wrong you were. You were able to take some notes on producing and writing music, but your head hadn't been in the game since day one, too entranced in Lisa's ability, both in rapping and singing and in making you blush like crazy.

This week, though, had been the hardest for you. How could you blame yourself? It wasn't easy seeing the girl that you had been almost fully convinced (by her closest friends) liked you back kiss another person. You didn't even have time to see his face, or try and figure out who he was. The pain had been too much and you'd ran to your car before she could see you. You all were parting ways, just for the week, just for a little break, and that was not the sight you wanted to see when you went to say goodbye to her. In fact, you even had the idea of telling her you liked her in the back of your head, but as you cried in your car in front of your apartment, you'd felt silly for it even being there at all. Was all of it fake? All of the flirting she had done with you, the coffee she'd bring you in the morning, the sweet goodnight and good morning texts... was it all just for fun with her? Granted, maybe you were looking too into things. It had only been two months. Two months of seeing her nonstop, yes, but maybe you were just too desperate. It was the hopeless romantic in you. The ambitious part of you, though, felt drained of all its power. You were sure it would have been easier to process if the other girls hadn't kept insisting she liked you back, and you couldn't help but be a little angry with them, though you know they would never try and hurt you on purpose. You found yourself lying in bed all day, not wanting to return to them when the week was over. You couldn't believe you were letting this get in the way of what could possibly be the path to your dream, but you couldn't help what you felt. And worse, your power went out.

There was a quick fix to that. Call YG, they would fix that for you. Your pay was going to come later, but you knew they could provide you a little something in the meantime. So, you weren't entirely sure how you had ended up calling the girl you'd least wanted to see instead. But when she picked up the phone, the weight on your shoulders seemed to be a little less, and you hated that. You were angry at her. But your body couldn't deny the way she made your heart flutter still.

"Y/n?" She'd said croakily. She must've been sleeping just before you called her. You bit your lip, not sure whether you should answer or just hang up the phone and forget you ever called, blame it on a butt dial. You must've taken a little too long, though, because she spoke again. "Y/n? Are you there?"

"Um- yeah! Yeah." You answered immediately, but the silence fell over you again, not knowing what to say. Your brain was screaming at you to continue, but you just sat there, your hand holding the phone to your ear.

"Oh, it's nice to hear from you." She had said, though her voice didn't sound as pleased as it probably should've been. The words that followed confirmed why. "You didn't say bye to me when you left. Rosie told me you said bye to them, though." You opened your mouth to respond, but she cut you off. "And you've been ignoring all of my texts."

You sighed. You had been ignoring her. And you had a reason, but telling her would mean admitting your feelings to her, and you weren't so sure that would end well for you. "I'm sorry." You'd said quietly, "I- my internet was bad. You know how AT&T likes to screw me over."

You expected a laugh from the other side of the line, but instead you just got a small scoff. "Yeah." The coldness of her response almost made you want to cry. "So, was there a reason you called?"

You cleared your throat, "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess- well, no not really, I suppose..." you could only imagine how confused she must've been on the other end, and you felt like an idiot for stumbling over your words like that. "My power is out."

"Oh...?" She'd said questionably. That wasn't what she expected to hear. "Well, you should probably call YG, then, not me."

"Yeah, I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah."

"So? Why did you call me?"

"I missed you." You admitted, sucking in a breath. When you got no response, you said something else in hopes to save yourself. "You said it yourself, we haven't talked in a while. And I just– I guess I felt lonely in the dark and I thought about you."

There's a moment of silence. Then, in a soft voice, "I've been thinking about you too." And you felt like you could've died right there on your bed and you wouldn't have even minded. But you were alive, and you needed to respond.

"That's nice to know." You chuckled nervously.

"So, you're alone in the dark?" She asked, and there was a tint of amusement now in her voice, and you felt relief wash all over you. You guess she couldn't stay mad at you for long. You hummed in confirmation. "You should've told us you were running behind on rent. We would've kept that on track."

"I know, I know. But I was so focused with you girls that I didn't even think about rent." You shrugged, "Besides, I guess I sort of like it in the dark."

"Well, if you think about me in the dark, then no wonder." She teased, and you couldn't help the smile that spread on your face. You missed the flirting. Suddenly, "Y/n." The mood change was obvious, and you swallowed the lump in your throat.

"Yes?"

"...Why didn't you say bye to me?" Her voice was small. You could tell it was something she'd been wondering for the past few days. You bit your lip. Maybe you should just tell her. Tell her how you saw her kissing another man and that you like her so much that you couldn't stand to face her afterwards. It would be the perfect moment.

"I was probably just in a rush." But you were never one to get the timing right. The darkness that engulfed your small apartment was just one example of that. "I meant to text you after, but, y'know... wifi."

"Right," she chuckled, but you could tell that wasn't the answer she wanted. "Well, next time prepare earlier, okay? I just- I really wanted to see you one last time."

You closed your eyes. She didn't mean it the way you wanted it to. You knew that. "Yeah, I will. I promise." She hummed in response. A comfortable silence enveloped the call, you two just listening to the other breathe, both stuck in figuring out what to say. But the sound on your phone that signified your battery was running low seemed to do the job for you. You mentally cursed at it. You weren't going to be able to plug in your phone because of the circumstances, so you'd have to say goodbye. You cleared your throat again, awkwardly preparing to let her go. And since you'd missed your chance to confess, you tried to ignore the way that it may be in more ways than one. "Um, Lis, my phone's about to die."

"Oh." She said, her voice sad. "Okay."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you on Monday, then?"

"Yeah, I will."

"Y/n?" You waited. You weren't sure what you wanted her to say, but you had a slight idea of what it might sound like. "Um, uh, forget it. Nevermind." That definitely wasn't it. "I'll see you, bye." Before you could even respond, Lisa hung up on you, and your phone was quick to leave you too, turning black soon after. You sighed, feeling just as empty as you did before. Almost like you got a taste of what you wanted, and because of your stupidity once again, had it taken away from you.

You're surprised when an hour later, you hear a knock on the door. It's late, about one a.m, and your house was dark and your neighborhood wasn't the best, so safe to say as you approached the door with a knife in hand, you were a little spooked. Didn't help that your peephole was covered in cobwebs, and you'd never thought to clean it. You didn't get many visitors anyway. With a shaking hand, you slowly twisted the knob, then swung it open, pointing the knife at the unknown stranger to show who they were messing with.

But it wasn't an unknown stranger at all. It was Lisa. A startled Lisa, at that. She yelped at the sight of the knife, jumping back with her hands raised in front of her in defense. You immediately lowered your arm, dropping the knife on the coffee table behind you. "Oh my god, Lisa, I'm so sorry!" You exclaimed, your hands covering your mouth. You'd reached out to her, hands grasping her shoulder in hopes to calm her down. She swallowed, nodding at your words. "I- I thought you were an intruder!"

"Yeah, yeah, I understand! I understand!" She exhaled, still a little shaken up from what just happened. You moved to the side, and she let herself into the apartment, taking a seat on the couch. You closed the door and stood in front of it, both of you just looking at each other. "Sorry for coming so late."

"That's okay." You smiled awkwardly. She smiled a small smile back, cocking her head to the left to signal you to sit next to her. You raised your eyebrows and nodded, walking over to take a seat next to her. "Um, what did you need?"

"Well, you said you were alone in the dark." She said, "I guess I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You know, in case a robber came in or something, which- I know is what you thought I was. Sorry again." You both chuckled a bit at the end of her sentence.

"I appreciate it." You said gratefully. "I'm just.. surprised you drove all the way over here. It's a forty-five minute drive just to check if I'm okay."

She smirked cockily, "I guess I'm just a good friend."

You smiled, "Yeah, you are." That smirk was very quickly replaced with a soft smile that mirrored yours at your words. She loved when you praised her. "Have you talked to the girls?"

"Yeah! Rosie and I grabbed some food together yesterday and walked around." Her eyes lit up at the memory, and your heart swelled at the sight.

"Let me guess, fries?"

"You know me so well." She laughed lightly, "But yeah, god, they were amazing. You should really try them, I'm getting hungry just thinking about them."

"Yeah, I'd love to. You know how I love my fries." She nodded, winking at you. Your shared love of fries was something you both bonded over as you got to know each other. A small pause in the conversation, both of you just leaning back on the couch in silence. Then, you spoke. "Well, did you want to stay? I could probably make a quick snack."

"Oh, no, no, I can't. I just- I need to get back to the cats." She explained, and you'd nodded in understanding. "I just wanted to check on you," she muttered again. The both of you stood up and walked over to the door.

"We should hang out, though." You opened the door, and she nodded. "It was really nice to see you."

"Yeah. It was." She sighed. You both stood there for a little bit, neither of you wanting to be alone again. She'd been in your place for what felt like five seconds. But the moment was soon over as she cleared her throat and took a step outside. "I'll see you on Monday." She'd repeated. You nodded. She turned around, walking away. You went to close the door. But then, "Wait!"

You opened it wide, your eyebrows raised in anticipation. She shuffled back over to you, her eyes urgent. "I- I don't want to see you Monday."

"What?" You asked, your face puzzled.

She shook her head, "No, I mean... I want to see you sooner." Your lips parted in pleasant surprise.

"Oh?" You breathed out.

"I want to see you sooner because," she took a deep breath, her eyes closed for a moment before staring right back into yours longingly. "I like you, Y/n." And you swore your heart skipped a thousand beats right at that moment. "I've liked you ever since I've met you. And- and I thought for sure when you called me, you were gonna tell me, but- but you didn't. And I was going to, but then I chickened out, but then I realized I can't go back to not knowing anymore. So, here I am. And I don't know if you meant anything that we did the past few months but I did and I just can't take-"

Suddenly, you leaned forward, cutting her off mid-sentence and connecting your lips with hers. She was frozen for a moment in shock, then her lips finally moved against yours. She moved her hands to your waist, pulling you in closer as your warm hands cupped her cold face. You weren't sure if you could get any happier than this. She smiled into the kiss, pecking your lips a few more times before pulling away slightly, only enough space between your faces that the tips of your noses were still touching. She smirked, "so, you like me too, then?"

You rolled your eyes, "Shut up." She laughed in response, pressing a sweet kiss to your lips once more. Your mind went back to what you saw before you left, though, and you pulled away. "Wait, wait, but what about that man I saw you kissing on Friday?"

Her face was confused for a second, then recollection washed over her. "Oh, that?" You nodded, your eyes desperate for answers. "It was just a guy I knew. He'd been flirting with me, and I wanted to forget about you, so I kissed him. But it only confirmed how much I liked you and how pointless it would be to try and get away from it." You nodded slowly, all of it falling into place. You had no idea that she'd been going that crazy over you too. You felt bad for the anger you'd felt at the girls earlier in the week for the "false hope" they'd given you. They were right all along. You'd have to apologize for ignoring their texts. "Wait, so was that why you didn't say bye to me?" Her eyes were narrowed at you in suspicion.

"Yeah! I was hurt!" You exclaimed, and she giggled. "I mean can you blame me?!"

"No, I guess not." Lisa sighed, rubbing her thumb over your waist gently. "Okay, next time, let's just be honest with each other, okay?" You nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. She leaned in again, kissing you slowly. It was soft, and gentle, and perfect, and everything you'd imagined it to be. "And we're getting fries together tomorrow," she whispered.

"I agree." You smiled, before leaning in once more.

**Author's Note:**

> if u decided to read thanks so much and i hope u enjoyed:) i'm so sorry for any mistakes or if this didn't please u !!! wrote this for my bestie in maybe 45 mins or something since she's a lisa girl hope i did that stuff justice and hope u all had a good day as well! this message copy and pasted from wattpad but i swear i mean it just the same if not more fr... leave kudos or tell me what u think if that's what ur heart desires (again)


End file.
